


Low Point

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Series: BDSM with Gallavich [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Crying, Dom Ian Gallagher, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Hurt/Comfort, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey gives off little vibes but not in a sexual way, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Ian Gallagher, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Soft Ian Gallagher, Soft Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Soft Mickey Milkovich, Sort Of, Sub Drop, Sub Mickey Milkovich, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: For the first time in his life, Mickey experiences a sub drop and doesn’t understand what is wrong and what he can do about it. When it becomes too much, Ian steps in to help.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: BDSM with Gallavich [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003776
Comments: 13
Kudos: 245





	Low Point

**Author's Note:**

> I did a shitton of research while writing this. I noticed that there are very few fics with this ship that include sub drops, so obviously I thought "HAHA GUESS WHAT I'M WRITING." This is so soft and gooey and angsty all at once and I'm living for it. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Do keep in mind that not all sub drops are like this. Some can happen right after a session or, in this case, the next day. Some last for minutes, hours, days, or even weeks. Proper aftercare can help avoid and fix a sub drop (and dom drops) whether it be with a partner or by yourself. Please research ways to take care of these drops properly if you're worried you'll ever experience one or you have before.

“Come back to me, baby,” Ian murmurs into Mickey’s ear, hands trailing up his arms to work off the soft rope wrapped around Mickey’s wrists. He listens to Mickey gasp softly and take deep breaths, pressing his lips behind his ear. “You did so well, baby. So good. You coming back to me?”

It takes him a moment, but Mickey nods in confirmation that he can hear Ian. He smiles and massages Mickey’s wrists gently, bringing them to his lips to press gentle kisses to his skin. Mickey’s eyes slowly open, still glossy from the few tears that slipped through during their session. Ian smiles, trailing his hands down Mickey’s torso to his hips, massaging them gently. “How’re you feeling?” 

“Good,” Mickey murmurs, groaning softly at his touches. “Real good…” 

“Good,” Ian hums, cupping his face and pecking his lips. “Such a good boy.” Mickey turns his head away, cheeks turning pink from embarrassment but unable to hide the smile. Ian chuckles, kissing his warm cheek. “Want me to run us a bath?”

Mickey thinks for a moment but shakes his head. Ian hums, hands trailing down to massage his thighs, a breathy sigh escaping Mickey’s lips. “Cuddles and movies?” Mickey bites his lip and shrugs, answering Ian’s question in such a Milkovich fashion. Ian smiles, kissing his temple. “Okay. Let’s clean you up, okay?”

They take a few minutes to clean each other up and dress back up into their boxers, Mickey snuggling up in one of Ian’s sweaters with a small smile, cheeks still pink with embarrassment. Ian chuckles, pressing another kiss to his cheek before booting up their computer. Mickey curls up into Ian’s side, watching Ian pull up Netflix and pick out a movie. He nuzzles into Ian’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist and peering up at Ian. 

Ian looks down and smiles, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. “You okay, baby?”

“Mhm,” Mickey hums, reaching for the comforter. Ian quickly grabs it and pulls it over them, kissing the top of Mickey’s head. Mickey hides his face in Ian’s chest, making the other chuckle. 

“I love you, Mickey,” Ian murmurs, rubbing his back in gentle circles. 

Mickey shifts and mumbles into his chest. “Love you too…” 

Ian presses one last kiss to the top of his head before turning back to the movie. 

“Come on, Mickey, time to wake up,” Ian says softly into Mickey’s ear, shaking his shoulder gently. “You remember you promised to help Kev at the bar today, right?”

“Mhm,” Mickey grunts, eyes fluttering open. “Yeah, I remember.” 

Fuck, his voice sounds awful. Ian grins, kissing his temple. “Need a ride? I can spare a few minutes before my shift starts.” 

Mickey lifts his head to glance at his phone, pursing his lips when he sees Ian should’ve left ten minutes ago. “No, I’ll be alright. Text me when you get there?”

“Sure,” Ian nods, pecking his lips. “I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

“Okay,” Mickey shoots him a smile, accepting the sweet but short kiss before Ian leaves their bedroom. He sighs softly when the front door closes, rolling onto his back and looking up at the feeling. Fuck, he’s exhausted. 

He manages to pull himself out of bed ten minutes later, knowing Svetlana will have his ass if he bails out on Kev. It’s just a couple of hours anyway. A few hours after that, Ian will be back home and they can spend the next two days together on Ian’s days off. Mickey shudders with glee, fighting back his smile. 

The glee burns away slowly as he gets dressed, bundling up for the cold winter air as he can’t stand the cold. It always puts him in a pissy mood. 

Five minutes into his walk to the Alibi, Mickey’s pissy mood starts up. Or, at least he thinks that’s what it is. His body is stiff, probably from the cold, but he feels tired still. Usually, once he’s moving around, his exhaustion disappears. It seems to be lingering today. He shrugs it off, continuing down to the Alibi.

“What’s up your ass this morning?” Tommy asks, pulling Mickey from his thoughts when he enters the warm bar. 

Mickey pauses, unsure of what he’s talking about for a moment. “The fuck you mean?”

“You look like someone ran over your dog or something,” Tommy shrugs, taking a gulp of his morning beer. Mickey scowls at him, sliding off his coat and jacket so he doesn’t overheat. He chooses not to answer Tommy, not really in the mood for arguing or even light bantering. His gut curls at the idea. 

“That Ian’s sweater?” Veronica asks as she walks by him, shooting him an amused smile. “That’s cute.” 

“He can’t go anywhere without orange-boy,” Svetlana says matter-of-factly, looking Mickey over with a raised brow. “Clingy is better word.” 

Mickey frowns at her but Veronica rolls her eyes, whacking Svetlana’s shoulder. “Oh hush! It’s cute how much they love each other! Totally battles me and Kev.” She laughs, sliding past Svetlana to press a kiss to Kev’s cheek. 

Mickey is not entirely sure what happens next. A wave of sadness overwhelms him, making him grip the counter tightly so he doesn’t fucking fall over. He looks down in surprise, heart heavy as his emotions suddenly crash over him, leaving him trembling from the shock. The fuck was that?

“We’re going now,” Svetlana tells the two men, grabbing her coat and keys. “Be back soon. Don’t destroy place.”

“Yeah yeah,” Kev rolls his eyes, waving as the two women leave the bar. Mickey grunts in response, releasing the counter and shaking himself off. 

It hardly does anything, his trembles replaced with a dark pit of emptiness in his gut, making his frown deepen. When Kev brushes past him, Mickey recoils at the touch, taken aback by his own reaction. Kev doesn’t seem to notice, continuing to serve out drinks to the few customers here. Mickey takes a deep breath and follows suit. 

“You doing okay, man? You look upset,” Kev says a couple of hours later, looking at the short Milkovich worriedly. 

Mickey hasn’t spoken much since he arrived, trapped in his own thoughts as he moves mindlessly behind the counter, refilling drinks and stuffing the cash away into the register. He keeps glancing at his phone, checking the time constantly for Ian’s break time. He needs to hear Ian’s voice. He needs to hear Ian list off their plans for tonight, hear him get excited and fucking sappy about their plans. Maybe it’ll help Mickey feel better. 

Why does he feel so fucking depressed? It couldn’t have been Svetlana’s comment - he’s used to that. Those kinds of comments just annoy him, so what is this? 

Mickey glances at his phone again. 

Jesus, it’s not like the comment was that bad anyway. Or was it? Is he really that clingy? 

Mickey checks the time on his phone. 

Holy shit, is he turning into a clingy little bitch? It’s hard enough to accept his needs while in bed, knowing full well that he very much enjoys and needs what they do in the privacy of their room, but it’s still embarrassing. They only just recently started going deeper and deeper in their dom and sub play, only sometimes bringing it out of the bedroom. Is that what’s happening? Is Mickey turning into a clingy sub who needs his dom all the fucking time?

Mickey bites his lip and pockets his phone. He can’t look at the screen again. He’s not some bitchy submissive who needs Ian every minute of the day. He’s a man. He can go the last few hours without Ian. He’s fine. 

He’s completely fine.

He’s not fine. 

Mickey has been sitting on top of the stairs leading to the upstairs apartment for the last fifteen minutes, tapping his foot rapidly and trying to stop his hands from trembling. The deep feeling of sadness has gotten worse, mixing into anxiety as the hours ticked by. His phone burns in his pocket, trying desperately to stay off of his phone. 

He’s not sure what he’s feeling. Pathetic, maybe? Weak? Those words fit the best. Lonely as well. He feels really, really lonely right now. Mickey curses softly, running his hands through his hair as he tries to wrap his head around the feelings. 

What is happening to him? 

He’s pulled from his thinking when his phone buzzes in his pocket, slowly pulling his phone free and freezing when he sees Ian’s contact blaring at him. He notices eleven messages from Ian sitting unopened, realizing that Ian’s break had hit a while ago. Is he worried about Mickey? His heart flutters at the thought, biting his lip as he answers the call and puts the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Mick? Hey, my break is almost over. I tried texting you but you didn’t answer?”

“Sorry,” Mickey mumbles, voice thick. Is his throat tightening up? “Wasn’t looking.” 

“You okay? You don’t sound too good,” Ian observes. Mickey’s breath hitches, his fluttering heart crumbling to pieces. He whines in confusion, covering his mouth when he realizes what slipped out. Ian is quiet for a moment. “Mick, baby, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Mickey shakes his head, unable to answer. Ian waits for a few moments to keep talking. “Baby, are you sick? I can come pick you up?”

“You have work?” Mickey whispers, his throat closing up. His vision blurs for a moment, something wet sliding down his cheeks. Oh fuck, it’s getting worse. Mickey feels himself sink deeper into that dark pit, wiping at his cheek desperately. 

“Don’t worry about that,” Ian says. “I’m coming to get you, baby, okay? Alibi, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Stay where you are.” 

“Okay…” 

Ian stays on the phone with him for the next twenty minutes, only cutting off the call when he reaches the bottom of the stairs and makes eye contact with Mickey. Mickey adverts his eyes as Ian walks up, curling up on the step as Ian kneels in front of him. “Mickey? Baby? Can you look at me?”

Mickey shakes his head, looking down at his hands. This is extremely embarrassing. Why the hell did Ian have to show up? He doesn’t fucking need him to fix everything wrong with him. Mickey has been doing just fine his whole childhood dealing with his own issues. 

But this is different. This is sudden, completely out of nowhere with no reason behind it. A deep, nagging feeling scratches at him, practically aching for him to reach out and fall into Ian’s arms and let him deal with this bullshit. His body trembles as he keeps that nagging feeling down, feeling another tear trail down his cheek. 

“Oh, baby…” Ian lowers his voice, setting a hand on his shaking leg. Mickey looks down at his hand, swallowing thickly at the warm touch. It feels nice. “Do you know what’s wrong?” His other hand trails up and cups Mickey’s face, wiping away the tear that had fallen gently. Mickey leans into his hand immediately, shaking his head slightly. Ian examines him closely, lowering his head a bit to try and catch Mickey’s eyes. “I think I do. We’re going back home now, okay?” 

Mickey meets his eyes and nods slightly, trusting Ian to know what to do cause apparently, Mickey can’t. If Ian knows what’s wrong with him, maybe he can depend on him for a moment? Deal with the rest once he learns what’s wrong with him so he doesn’t bother Ian for too long. Another bad feeling settled in his gut when he heard Ian was coming to get him, wondering how much money he’s losing because of Mickey’s stupid, pathetic ass. 

“Hey, focus on me,” Ian says softly, jerking Mickey out of his thoughts. Ian grabs his hands and stands up, coaxing Mickey to his feet. “You’re okay, baby. It’ll be okay.”

“I-I don’t know what’s wrong with me…” Mickey mumbles, squeezing Ian’s hands tightly. 

“That’s okay,” Ian says softly, cupping his cheek and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “We’ll talk when we get home, back where you’ll be safe and no one can hear us. Does that sound good?”

Mickey looks up at him, a bit taken aback. That did oddly sound relieving to hear, the anxiety lifting just a tad. He ducks his head again to avoid Ian’s eyes and nods, missing Ian’s gentle smile as he leads him back downstairs. 

“Hey, Mickey is sick,” Ian tells Kev as he moves behind the counter, grabbing Mickey’s jacket and coat. “V and Svet are almost back, right?”

“Oh, yeah they’ll be back soon,” Kev says, looking over at Mickey worriedly. “Yeah, take him home. I’ll handle it from here.” 

“Thanks,” Ian nods, moving back to Mickey’s side and helping him into his jacket and coat. Mickey keeps his head down, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Ian presses another kiss to his forehead before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the bar, the cold air making Mickey recoil. Ian presses a hand to his lower back, coaxing him to keep walking. Ian’s car is still mildly warm when they get in but Ian kicks on the heater for Mickey when he starts the car. 

Ian keeps a hand on Mickey’s thigh the whole way home, thumb drawing circles and his hand occasionally squeezing and pulling Mickey from his thinking. He doesn’t notice they parked outside of their apartment until Ian’s hand leaves his leg, looking up to find Ian closing the driver’s door and walking around to his side, opening his door and leaning down to unbuckle his seatbelt and pull him from the car. Mickey, for once, doesn’t say anything about it. 

“Here we are,” Ian murmurs, closing their apartment door and locking it. Mickey’s shoulders slump in relief, looking around the familiar setting of their home with no strangers around to judge them. It feels nice. 

“Alright, baby, can you talk to me?” Ian asks softly, helping Mickey out of his coat and jacket. Mickey looks at him in confusion, unsure of what he means. He lets Ian take his hand and lead him to their bedroom, his anxiety lessening when he sits down on their bed. Ian kneels between his legs, hands sliding up to hold his waist. “Tell me what you’re feeling.”

“Feeling?” Mickey asks quietly. Holy shit, why is his voice so… pathetic? 

“Yeah, feeling,” Ian smiles, rubbing his sides gently. “Are you upset?” 

Mickey shrugs, looking down away from Ian’s eyes. “I don’t know. Feels bad though…”

“When did this start?”

“When I got to the bar, I think?”

“Did something set you off or was it out of nowhere?”

Mickey thinks back to earlier when he really started feeling bad, cause honestly, he’s been feeling bad since Ian left for work. It just got worse when… “Svetlana called me clingy…” he says quietly, cringing at how lame and pathetic that sounds. Seriously? He feels bad because Svetlana called him clingy? What kind of a pussy is he? 

Warm hands cupping his cheeks brings him out of his degrading thoughts, looking back at Ian’s face to see he’s still smiling softly, eyes warm and not judging at all. “You’re not clingy, Mickey. Svetlana is just trying to get under your skin, okay? You’re perfect, baby.”

Mickey flinches when he feels tears slip down his cheeks, leaning into Ian’s hands as he wipes them away with his thumbs. “What’s wrong with me…?”

“I think you’re going through a sub drop,” Ian answers, voice still so soft and full of love. “It’s completely normal for a sub to experience a drop. Hell, doms do as well.” 

Mickey listens closely, relaxing a bit at the knowledge this isn’t some rare bullshit and he’s just some unlucky prick. “What’s a drop?”

“We’ll look into the details when you’re feeling better, but it’s when you feel an emotional and physical drop typically after a session,” Ian explains. “Your mood goes down and you feel bad emotions during it. Depression, anxiety, loneliness, among others.” 

Mickey bites his lip, toying with the edge of his sweater. “I felt all of those…” 

Ian hums, leaning up and pecking his lips. “It’s okay. You’re okay now. We’re going to spend the next few days together, okay? Does that sound nice?”

Mickey already knew this of course, but hearing Ian confirm it again makes him relax a bit. He nods slowly, heart fluttering when Ian’s smile widens. “I say we run a nice, warm bath and order pizza for dinner so we don’t have to leave the house for tonight. Sounds good, baby?”

Mickey nods faster this time, almost like an excited puppy. He curses himself mentally for it, but Ian just chuckles and pecks his lips again. “You’re so cute. Such a sweet, baby boy.” 

Mickey almost preens at the comment, but his heart drops at the idea of doing so. He looks down, nervous. “Isn’t it weird?”

Ian tilts his head. “Is what weird?”

“That… weird ‘baby’ shit you always do… it makes me sound like a bitch,” he says honestly, toying with the edge of his sweater again. 

“No, it doesn’t,” Ian reassures. “Liking what you like doesn’t make you a bitch, right?” Mickey’s lips twitch at those words, remembering those many years ago when he said them to Ian. “This is something you like and it’s not weird at all for me, I promise. I love calling you my good boy because that’s what you are.” Mickey looks up at him, gaze hesitant and vulnerable. Ian kisses the bridge of his nose. “You’re my good boy, right Mickey?” 

“Yeah,” Mickey answers quietly. “I like being your good boy…” 

“And there’s nothing wrong with that,” Ian smiles, pulling Mickey to his feet. “Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” 

“Okay,” Mickey nods, moving closer and wrapping his arms around Ian’s torso, hugging him tightly. Ian wraps his arms around him, running a hand through his hair with a soft hum. Mickey sinks into his hold happily, feeling much better than he did when he first woke up. 

“Are you okay with me calling you baby tonight? I can stop if it gets too much,” Ian murmurs, kissing the top of his head. 

Mickey shakes his head quickly. “No, don’t stop. It… makes me feel better.” 

“Okay, baby,” Ian hums, running his hand up and down Mickey’s back. “Let’s go run that bath.”

Mickey smiles and nods, following after Ian to the bathroom. Maybe - just maybe - relying on his dom isn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to our new series, folks! BDSM is such an interesting thing to write about in my opinion and I plan on writing more to come. I plan on using this series to practice writing about certain practices and diving into rarely written stuff along.
> 
> So guess what this means? Prompts are open!!! Comment below anything BDSM related (sexual or non-sexual (like this one above)) and I'll see about writing it! Please do keep in mind that there will be some prompts I won't write due to personal preference (aka if the concept makes me too uncomfortable to write out) but I'm open to seeing what I can write!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
